Je suis trop con !
by Snake90
Summary: Petit OS pécial Noël.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating** : M

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Note**** :** Harry habite dans le monde moldu. Afin de pouvoir rester en contact avec tous ses amis, il les a initiés à la technologie moldue (téléphone, ordinateur). Lui et la cheminée ça fait deux. Les appareils moldus fonctionnent chez les sorciers grâce à un dispositif mis en place par Hermione et Arthur Weasley.

**OoOoOoOo**

**« Il y a plusieurs façons d'être con, mais le con choisit toujours la pire ! ». ****F. Dart****.**

**OoOoOoOo**

25 décembre

Je suis trop con !

Je tiens tout de même à vous expliquer pourquoi parce qu'en général j'assure.

Je crois.

* * *

><p><span>4 décembre <span>

Je suis allé dans une petite forêt fort sympathique – qu'est-ce que quelques centaines d'araignées géantes et des centaures hostiles – dans le but de trouver le sapin de Noël absolument parfait. J'ai donc erré pendant une petite heure avant de trouver la perle rare. Un magnifique sapin d'un vert sombre. Bien touffu mais pas trop. L'air robuste. Le tout pour 1m40 d'épines. Oui, bon c'était un petit sapin mais pour mon petit salon ça allait parfaitement.

Petit mais robuste. C'est qu'il y était attaché à sa foutue forêt. Tout y est passé. La scie, la hache, la tronçonneuse, mon doigt. Enfin presque. Heureusement que je connais quelques sorts de guérison. Vous savez ces petits sorts super utiles qu'on fait avec une BAGUETTE. Tiens, une baguette ! Ça peut aider ça pour déraciner un arbre. En un tour de baguette mon sapin avait abdiqué. Mais bon. Après il a fallu rentrer.

Vous avez déjà marché de nuit, dans la forêt interdite, après avoir cassé vos lunettes en mettant le sapin sur votre dos et le tout avec un sens de l'orientation merdique ? Wouah ! C'est une expérience. Pas la meilleure de mon existence. Mais comme ça c'est fait. Résultat : 3 heures pour retrouver le parc de Poudlard. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à transplaner de suite et que je n'ai pas cherché ma voiture comme un con … Bon ok, j'ai cherché ma voiture pendant une demi heure avant de me rappeler que dans le monde sorcier, on TRANSPLANE ! Arrivé à la maison j'ai posé le sapin sur le tapis du salon et je suis parti me coucher.

* * *

><p><span>11 décembre<span>

Je suis super fier de moi quand je regarde mon salon. Le sapin trône à gauche de la cheminée. A son sommet une étoile d'or qui répand des paillettes sur tout le sapin. De belles guirlandes rouges lui donnent un aspect de sucre d'orge géant. Le tout agrémenté de dizaines de petites boules de toutes les couleurs ensorcelées qui clignotent toutes les 2 secondes. La cheminée est couverte d'une unique guirlande verte avec des nœuds rouge auquel sont suspendus des mini chaussettes dans lesquelles il y avait des chocolats. Oui. Il y avait. Parce que le chocolat au-dessus de la cheminée, ça FOND.

Au centre, une table de bois recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Dessus, un plateau fait en branche de l'arbre de mon jardin - et d'un peu celui du voisin - que j'ai coloré en blanc grâce à une bombe de neige artificielle. A l'intérieur, 4 bougies en forme de cloches avec des pommes de pins et des bâtons de cannelles. Eteintes les bougies. Ouais parce que vous l'ignoriez peut-être – moi je ne le savais pas – mais les plumes de hibou ça s'enflamme super vite. En face, au dessus du fauteuil j'ai planté des guirlandes luminescentes dans le mur pour que ça forme un bonhomme de neige. Ça m'émeut tellement c'est beau.

Pourquoi j'observe mon salon ? Par vanité ? Non, non. Là, j'attends mon meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne me délivrer. J'aurai bien appelé Hermione parce que Ron va se foutre de ma gueule. Mais au moins lui ne sait pas se servir d'une caméra. Pourquoi ais-je besoin qu'on me délivre ? Très simple. Mon aspirateur grincheux et les guirlandes restantes -jalouses de ne pas être utilisées- ont comploté. Ce qui fait que quand j'ai appuyé sur le petit bouton de rembobinage automatique du câble de l'aspirateur, il a embarqué les guirlandes magiques. Guirlandes qui dès qu'elles entrent en collision avec un obstacle s'ajustent pour l'encercler. Vous avez déjà vu un Potter Noël clignotant vous ? Bah moi non plus je ne connaissais pas.

* * *

><p><span>18 décembre<span>

J'ai une super photo de moi maintenant au dessus de ma cheminée. C'est moi déguisé en sapin de Noël. Ouais. Finalement Hermione a appris à Ron à se servir de l'appareil photo numérique. C'est maintenant que je regrette d'avoir pris un ordinateur avec webcam intégré pour lui. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Là je suis en train de faire les courses. Pas question de me retrouver à faire les courses 2 jours avant Noël, il y aura un monde fou. Autant en profiter vu que les magasins sont ouverts le dimanche*.

Je me balade entre les rayons. Beaucoup de parents avec leurs enfants aux rayons jouets. Vous avez vu la taille du rayon jouet de nos jours ? C'est hallucinant. Y'a même de vraies fausses petites cuisinières. Et … wouah … je n'en reviens pas : un super circuit de voiture. Dudley en avait un et il n'a jamais voulu me laisser jouer avec. Et là une superbe maquette d'un bateau pirate. Et ici la reproduction en grandeur nature de Simba, Pumba et Tim. Les gosses en ont de la chance. Mais restons concentrés ! Je suis là pour le repas de Noël. Petits coups d'œil au menu pendant que je remplis le caddie.

Apéritif : _Bouchées fromagères et mini-feuilletés._

Entrée : _Empereur rôti au beurre mousseux, posé sur un risotto au potimarron accompagné de crème de truffes et quelques feuilles croquantes._

Entre l'entrée et le plat principal : _Sorbet à la mangue arrosé_.

Plat principal : _Chapon, pleurotes ail-persil et sauce crémée, légumes et gratin dauphinois._

Désert : _Bûches glacées chocolat-vanille-nougat et mangue-litchi-ananas._

Je déteste le sourire en coin de cette odieuse caissière. C'est ce que mange normalement en un repas un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens ! Je regarde mes articles défilés sur le tapis roulant et les ramasse un à un. Les mini-feuilletés, la maquette du bateau pirate, l'ail, les bûches, le circuit de voiture, le chapon et Simba. Voilà. Fini. Et on évite les gros yeux quand elle énonce le prix. Ah ouais quand même ! Bon ben faut ce qu'il faut. Vive les cartes de crédit.

J'adore ma voiture. J'adore être volant. J'adore rouler sur les petites routes. J'adore le petit bruit de la fermeture à distance. Je déteste les ascenseurs en panne quand on habite au 8ème étage et qu'on a plus de sachets que de bras ! Ouf ! D'abord on pose les sachets, ensuite on prend la clé. Pas question de retourner faire les courses. Alors dans quelle poche je l'ai mise ? Là non. Là non plus. Merde je l'ai laissé dans la voiture. Et on redescend 8 étages, on ouvre la voiture, on prend les clés, on ferme la voiture, on remonte 8 étage…

Et on redescend 8 étages, on ouvre la voiture, on monte dans la voiture et on va refaire les courses. Je savais que ma voisine ne m'avait pas dans son cœur depuis que j'ai refusé ses avances … mais de là à dire qu'elle n'a pas vu les sachets ! En plus, devinez qui va être de corvée de nettoyage ? J'espère qu'il y aura encore des chapons et les bûches ... et Simba. En plus j'ai mal à la hanche. Ah oui ma baguette me rentre dans les côtes. Tiens, une baguette. Ça aurait pu être utile pour ouvrir la porte !

* * *

><p><span>19 décembre<span>

Je me suis installé tranquillement pour lire puis je me suis finalement endormi. J'ai été réveillé à 19h par la concierge qui venait chercher le loyer. Merde ! Et une journée de foutue.

* * *

><p><span>20 décembre<span>

Je suis tranquillement installé à mon bureau. Je suis mort de rire depuis près de 2 heures. J'ai commencé à lire un truc et depuis je suis plié en deux tellement c'est drôle. Ah ça fait du bien de rire comme ça de temps en temps. Dommage pour mes élèves. C'est leurs copies que je suis en train de lire.

* * *

><p><span>21 décembre <span>

J'ai passé la journée à nettoyer tout l'appartement. Même Tante Pétunia m'aurait fait un compliment.

* * *

><p><span>22 décembre<span>

J'ai emballé les cadeaux de mes amis. Ce qui aurait dû me prendre 5 minutes par paquet m'a finalement pris toute mon après-midi. C'est ça quand les ciseaux et le scotch jouent à cache-cache pendant que le papier cadeau bouge tout seul quand je prends les mesures.

* * *

><p><span>23 décembre<span>

J'ai envoyé les cadeaux pour être sûr qu'ils soient bien sous le sapin en tant et en heure. J'ai bien pensé à tout le monde cette année. Le Professeur Dumbledore aura droit à une bouteille de liqueur de citron avec une invention moldue qui – je suis sûr –lui plaira fortement. Le Professeur Rogue aura droit à des supers ingrédients rares. Ouais faut bien entretenir « l'amitié » entre collègues.

* * *

><p><span>24 décembre<span>

Je suis un amoureux des fêtes de Noël mais là je n'ai pas bu assez de Firewhisky pour trouver la voisine du dessus massacrant les classiques de Noël charmante. La neige tombe recouvrant la rue d'un épais manteau de neige. C'est magnifique. Toute cette pureté et les décorations de la rue qui illuminent les trottoirs. Ah, la magie de Noël est merveilleuse. Tous ces petits flocons me donnent envie de chanter, de danser. J'aurai pu aller à Poudlard fêter Noël avec les professeurs mais je préfère rester chez moi près de la cheminée à manger du bon chocolat tout en regardant des Walt Disney. J'adore La Belle et le Clochard. C'est une histoire si belle et émouvante. On ne peut que les aimer ces adorables chiens. C'est quand je me suis à chanter « _Who let the dog out ?_ » que je me suis dit que j'avais assez abusé de l'alcool pour ce soir.

* * *

><p><span>25 décembre<span>

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu cette impression comme quoi quelque chose ne va pas mais sans arriver à mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas. Les bûches étaient au frais. Le chapon dans le four. Les sorbets étaient préparés. Le vin sur la table. Les bouchées fromagères et mini-feuilletés prêt à être servis. La pièce magnifiquement décorée. Les invités n'allaient plus tarder. Il était presque 20h.

Je m'étais même adossé paisiblement à la fenêtre guettant l'arrivée de mes convives. Quand pour une raison inconnue j'ai posé mon regard sur le petit meuble juste à côté. Il y avait posé dessus de superbes cartes avec un Père-Noël. Elles m'avaient plu tout de suite ces cartes quand je les avais vues. Je me suis dit qu'avec ça mon invitation ferait de suite plus festive. Ah ouais … c'était pour ça les cartes. L'invitation. Pour que mes amis viennent. Pour fêter Noël avec moi. Mais surtout pour bouffer ce putain de repas qui m'a pris toute la journée.

Je suis trop con !

Tout cette préparation, tout cette décoration, tout ça pour rien. Et mes amis ! Les traitres. Ils ne m'ont même pas invité quand ils ont vu qu'il n'y avait pas de cartes. Je suis dégouté. Je n'en reviens pas. Finalement, je n'ai plus très faim. J'arrête le four. Je prends mes clés et je sors. Je vais aller noyer ma solitude dans un bar. Tiens, celui-ci par exemple. Un soir de Noël, seul, dans un bar. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Au moins je ne suis pas le seul. A côté de moi un mec enchaine verre sur verre. Je ne sais pas s'il boit pour oublier ou pour se donner du courage. Ah ! Mon verre est vide. Pas bien. Où est le barman ? Juste au moment ou j'essaye d'attirer son attention, le mec d'à côté se tourne vers moi. Ma voix se bloque. Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Il est à des kilomètres de son manoir. Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. J'espère qu'il ne compte pas me vomir dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Oh … mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

Je laisse ses lèvres se mouvoir timidement sur les miennes pendant que son corps se penche vers le mien. Ses lèvres sont humides de whisky. Ce n'est pas mauvais. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour aller lécher les siennes et recueillir quelques gouttes du breuvage. Il attrape ma langue entre ses dents et la suce doucement. Très agréable. J'entortille ma langue autour de la sienne et tire sur ses bras pour qu'il se rapproche. Oups, j'ai tiré trop fort. Il a failli perdre son équilibre. Heureusement que mes cuisses se trouvaient sur la trajectoire.

Maintenant, il peut confortablement s'asseoir sur moi. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et lui caresse les hanches. Oh. Quel magnifique gémissement. Il est très sensible. Mais ça me plait. Sa langue continue de jouer avec la mienne pendant qu'il noue ses bras dans ma nuque. Je le presse un peu contre moi et frisonne quand je sens une bosse frôlait la mienne. Un « hum hum » nous ramène à la réalité. Le barman. Malefoy sort de sa poche quelques billets et les lui jette presque au visage. J'en profite pour nous relever et prendre nos manteaux. Nous sortons en courant. Je l'attire de nouveau à moi pour un baiser plus profond mais plus joueur aussi. Personne en vu. Et « plop ». Je transplane directement dans la chambre.

Je jette les manteaux par terre. Puis je m'attaque à ses vêtements. Le pull, le sous-pull, la chemise. Mes mains glissent sur son corps. Tellement doux. Tellement pâle. Quel contraste avec moi. Mais j'aime ça. Je redessine ses abdos de mes doigts pendant que cet allumeur suce la peau de mon cou y ajoutant les dents par moment. Ses mains sont occupées plus bas. Je sens mon pantalon glisser le long de mes jambes. Il sourit et je sais qu'il va me toucher plus intiment. En effet, il se retrouve à genoux devant moi. Ses doigts se glissent sous l'élastique de mon boxer et le descendent. Puis il remonte ses mains en passant par l'intérieur de mes cuisses rendant mes jambes tremblantes. Pas que mes jambes d'ailleurs.

Sa main se pose sur mon membre en pleine forme et il commence un va et vient très lent tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. J'en profite pour retirer mon pull et mon tee-shirt. Il accélère tout en commençant un nouveau suçon à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Douce torture. Ça m'enflamme encore plus. Ma respiration devient allaitante, suffocante. Je ne peux empêcher des soupirs de franchir mes lèvres. Je sens que je vais venir et je lui dis. Alors il stoppe ses mouvements et remonte le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il capture. Je m'empresse de lui ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Je le pousse sur le lit. Il recule jusqu'aux coussins et s'y adosse. Tendant vers moi une main. Je n'hésite même pas.

Je grimpe sur le lit et me dirige félinement à 4 pattes vers lui. Ancrant mon regard au sien. Essayant de lui montrer tout le désir que j'ai pour lui à ce moment. Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'allonge pendant que je monte sur lui. Je retourne d'abord l'embrasser. Ses lèvres gonflées et rouges sont un véritable appel à la luxure. Comme son corps. Un corps parfait. Normal, c'est le sien. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches délicates et commence à déposer plein de baisers sur son torse. Sa clavicule, ses tétons que je mordille un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent 2 billes durs, ses abdos finement dessinés, son nombril. Les nombreux cris sortant de sa bouche me prouvent que mes attentions lui font plaisir. Puis je descends encore.

Mes mains caressent l'intérieur de ses cuisses et vont jusqu'à empoigner ses bourses pour les masser avant de recommencer à le caresser. Son souffle est haché et ses jointures blanches à force de serrer si fort la tête de lit. Ma langue glisse le long de son sexe dans une lenteur affolante. Je l'enroule autour puis remonte vers son gland pour le sucer. Il a crié beaucoup plus fort. Quelle douce symphonie à mes oreilles ! J'écarte un peu plus ses jambes et me positionne entre elles. Du bout de ma langue, je vais titiller son entrée, le faisant se contracter violemment. Mes mains continuent leurs caresses sur son sexe le pompant joyeusement. Je me fraye en chemin à l'intérieur de lui.

Forçant ses muscles, juste en poussant ma langue toujours un peu plus loin. La contractant, le léchant de l'intérieur, le détendant. Une mes mains remontent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ne se fait pas prier pour prendre 3 de mes doigts en bouche et les sucer. Ça m'excite alors plus que de le sentir se frotter contre moi. Je ramène ma main entre ses fesses et commence à insérer un doigt en lui. Mes lèvres partent à la découverte de ses si belles hanches. Les léchant, les mordillant, déposant de petits baisers. J'enfonce un second doigt puis amorce quelques mouvements pendant qu'il écarte un peu plus ses hanches en une demande implicite.

Mon autre main malaxe encore ses bourses. Je vais de ce pas en aspirer une entre mes lèvres et jouer avec. Il est tellement pris dans le plaisir que je finis de le préparer tranquillement. N'en pouvant plus, il me tire les cheveux pour que mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Je comprends. Il est plus que prêt. Alors je retire mes doigts et étale sur mon membre la semence qui a déjà commencé à s'en échapper. Moi aussi je suis à bout. Je m'allonge sur lui tout en prenant appui sur mes bras. Il encadre ma taille de ses jambes et me serre contre lui. Vraiment très agréable. Je m'insère en lui petit à petit lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. Il halète et malgré moi ça m'excite me faisant encore grossir à l'intérieur de lui.

Pendant que je tente de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Il me chuchote qu'il avait l'intention de venir me voir. Que c'est pour ça qu'il était dans ce bar. Il essayait de se donner le courage nécessaire pour sonner chez moi. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, il me répond qu'il pense souvent – trop souvent – à moi. Qu'il a envie de voir ce que lui et moi ça peut donner. Voilà qui est intéressant. C'est vrai qu'on flirte souvent lui et moi. Peut-être que je devrais nous laisser une chance ?

Ses lèvres sur les miennes et son corps amorçant les premiers mouvements éloignent toute pensée cohérente. Je n'ai plus conscience que d'une seule chose. Lui. Son regard fixé au mien. Ses lèvres entrouvertes gémissantes. Ses bras autour de moi. Ses ongles enfoncés dans mon dos. Ses cuisses enserrant ma taille. Son corps se mouvant contre le mien. Son sexe frôlant mon ventre à chaque coup. Mon membre glissant en lui toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort et toujours plus loin. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de fin. Le rythme est insoutenable pourtant aucun de nous ne ralentit. Loin de là. Il se presse encore plus contre moi.

La tension monte encore et encore ne cessant de grossir l'intérieur de moi. Me forçant à encore accélérer. Puis d'un coup ses chairs se contractent provoquant ma jouissance. Je me libère dans un cri rauque continuant à bouger pour prolonger au maximum ce plaisir. Et je m'écroule. Le sourire aux lèvres. Oui. Je vais définitivement nous laisser une chance. Je me décale pour ne pas l'étouffer mais pris d'un sentiment de possessivité je l'attire à moi et l'enlace. Il me rend mon étreinte. Et là, maintenant. Je me sens vraiment bien. Nous reprenons peu à peu notre respiration. Il me serre plus fort et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui caresse le dos, apaisé. Je me détache légèrement de lui et relève sa tête. Quand je lui demande s'il veut rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances il saute sur mes lèvres. Son baiser est passionné mais en même temps tellement tendre que j'ai l'impression de fondre. C'est juste parfait. Comme lui.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et sors du lit. Je ris quand il fronce ses parfaits sourcils. Je lui dis que je vais chercher un peu de bûche glacé et son sourire revient. Je descends les escaliers. Tiens, il y a de la lumière. Je ne l'avais pas éteinte ? Tant pis. Mais … qu…quoi ? J'attrape vite un cousin pour protéger des regards le peu d'intimité qu'il me reste. Mon regard va de l'un à l'autre. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Ginny et Dean. Hermione se dirige vers mon répondeur et appuie sur la petite lumière rouge qui clignote « Salut Harry, c'est Hermione. Je t'appelle juste pour te prévenir qu'on ne viendra que pour 21h. La baby-sitter ne peut pas avant. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà appelé les autres. A ce soir. Bisous ». Et là tout me revient. C'est vrai que finalement j'avais passé un coup de fil au lieu d'envoyer les cartes … Je suis trop con !

* * *

><p><em><strong>JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>* « La libéralisation de l'ouverture des commerces le dimanche conduirait à la banalisation du dimanche qui, tant qu'il reste un jour de congé très largement partagé, permet aux individus de pratiquer des activités collectives, aux familles de se réunir et de consacrer son temps à autre chose que la consommation. La remise en cause du principe du repos le dimanche est dénoncée comme une tentative de revenir sur un ACQUIS SOCIAL. Le surcoût engendré par l'ouverture des magasins un jour de plus, ainsi que le transfert probable de parts de marché du petit vers le grand commerce pourrait conduite à une baisse du volume de l'emploi, à une poussée inflationniste et, de surcroit, porterait atteinte à l'équilibre entre les différentes formes de commerce ». <span>L'ouverture des commerces le dimanche : Opinions des français, simulation des effets<span>, _de Philippe MOATI et Laurent POURQUET_ pour le Centre de Recherche pour l'Etude et l'Observation des Conditions de Vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating** : M

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Note :** Harry habite dans le monde moldu. Afin de pouvoir rester en contact avec tous ses amis, il les a initiés à la technologie moldue (téléphone, ordinateur). Lui et la cheminée ça fait deux. Les appareils moldus fonctionnent chez les sorciers grâce à un dispositif mis en place par Hermione et Arthur Weasley.

**OoOoOoOo**

**« Il y a plusieurs façons d'être con, mais le con choisit toujours la pire ! ». F. Dart.**

**OoOoOoOo**

: Merci pour ta review. Oui, j'ai adoré écrire la fin. J'étais moi-même pliée en deux presque ^^ ' Ravie qu'on considère ma fic comme un cadeau de Noël xD Je l'ai écrite au pied levé alors je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de développer mais je suis super contente que tu en veux plus :) J'espère que tu as passé un joyeux noël =) Merci de me lire. P.S : Décidément ton pseudo est vraiment maudit xDD

inconnue : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu es appréciée parce que j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à l'écrire =)

kisis : Merci pour la citation xDD Une de plus à prendre en note ^^ Harry se démène comme un fou, c'est l'esprit de Noël des griffondors. J'imagine la tête de mes anciens profs parfois. Jsuis sûre qu'eux aussi ont du bien rire parfois. J'ai un peu cherché pour le coup des invit' =) J'étais moi-même morte de rire en écrivant la chute ^^_^^. Ravie que tu es appréciée. :p

lili : Merci pour ta review. Ravie que tu es appréciée =) Je ne pense pas faire de suite mais on ne sait jamais. Je garde l'idée dans un coin de ma tête. Le titre est simple et correspond au contenu.


End file.
